


playtime

by thewalrus_said



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Marking, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puck Bunny Role Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewalrus_said/pseuds/thewalrus_said
Summary: “Great party,” he heard from behind him, and he turned to see Bitty pressed all against the threshold to the living room. He’d changed from his party clothes (what he privately referred to as Frat Boy Chic) into one of Jack’s merch jerseys and a pair of shorts so tiny they practically disappeared under the jersey’s hem. “I had a really great time.” As Jack watched, Bitty bit his lip. His eyes flicked up and down Jack’s body.Jack gave him a confused little smile. “Glad to hear it.”Bitty huffed a little laugh and unpeeled himself from the wall, stepping into the room properly. His hands disappeared behind him. “You know, I’m a really big fan of yours.”Ohhhhh,Jack realized. Bitty wanted toplay.Jack could definitely, definitely roll with that.
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann
Comments: 6
Kudos: 236





	playtime

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little filth I had to get out. Enjoy!

The apartment was ringingly quiet once Jack finally managed to shuffle Shitty and Lardo out the door. Jack sighed and fetched a trash bag from underneath the sink, taking it into the living room to start clearing up the empty beer bottles and paper pie plates. He hummed to himself as he filled the bag, a little tuneless sound to fill the silence.

“Great party,” he heard from behind him, and he turned to see Bitty pressed all against the threshold to the living room. He’d changed from his party clothes (what he privately referred to as Frat Boy Chic) into one of Jack’s merch jerseys and a pair of shorts so tiny they practically disappeared under the jersey’s hem. “I had a really great time.” As Jack watched, Bitty bit his lip. His eyes flicked up and down Jack’s body.

Jack gave him a confused little smile. “Glad to hear it.”

Bitty huffed a little laugh and unpeeled himself from the wall, stepping into the room properly. His hands disappeared behind him. “You know, I’m a really big fan of yours.”

_ Ohhhhh, _ Jack realized. Bitty wanted to  _ play. _ Jack could definitely, definitely roll with that.

“Yeah?” he asked, dropping the trash bag to run a hand across the back of his neck. Bitty was playing it pretty stereotypically with the puck bunny act, so Jack had to dredge up some sort of player persona in the next few seconds. With anyone else it wouldn’t have worked, but this was Bitty, and Jack could come up with a lot for Bitty.

“Mhm.” Bitty nodded and moved even closer, until there was just the length of the sofa between them. “That game-winning goal of yours won me twenty bucks.”

“Glad to have been of service.” Jack dropped down onto the couch, spreading his arms out across the back. “What are you gonna spend it on?”

“Hmm, don’t know yet.” Bitty prowled even closer. Jack patted the sofa next to him, and Bitty slouched down, one knee pressing against Jack’s thigh and the other swung over his leg. He propped himself up with one elbow on the sofa back and said, “Any ideas?”

Jack considered it, letting one hand splay across Bitty’s knee and thigh. He started stroking the bare skin, just a few inches of back-and-forth. “You look pretty good in my jersey,” he said, one ear cocked for Bitty’s little gasp of a breath from the compliment and the touching. “So maybe a Falconers hat?”

Bitty giggled, the sound higher than it normally was; Jack felt it shoot down his spine to puddle in his groin. “Falconers from my head to my toes. I like that idea.”

“Mmm,” Jack said, tickling the skin behind Bitty’s knee just to make him twitch. “One Falconer, anyway.”

Bitty smiled, a syrupy sweet thing that made Jack’s veins clog up just looking at it. He put his lips to Jack’s ear. “Can I tell you a secret?” Jack nodded. “That goal of yours didn’t just win me twenty bucks.”

“Oh yeah?” Jack moved his hand further up Bitty’s thigh and gripped the thick muscle. “What else did it do?”

Bitty giggled again, and Jack felt something warm and wet trace around the edge of his ear. “It made me hard.”

Jack groaned, squeezing the thigh under his hand, and Bitty licked him again. “Are you still hard?” he managed.

In answer, Bitty picked Jack’s hand up off his leg and pressed it to his crotch. Jack cupped the warm bulge he found there and said, “Let’s do something about that, then.”

Jack knew Bitty loved it when he showed his strength, and he was close enough to see Bitty’s pupils dilate in his big, dark eyes when Jack picked him up and settled him in his lap. “God, you’re strong,” Bitty breathed, and then grinned. “That’s hot.” He surged forward and then they were kissing.

Bitty’s persona stretched even to his kisses, Jack soon found; he was all tongue and high, breathy moans, leaving Jack’s lips and chin soaked within moments. Jack could follow a cue as well as any red-blooded man and gave as good as he got, sucking Bitty’s tongue and licking along it into his mouth. Bitty pushed his hips forward into Jack’s stomach and groaned as his bulge pressed into the firmness of Jack’s abs. Jack let a hand slip from Bitty’s waist around to his tight, pert ass and squeezed; Bitty choked on a cry and tipped his head back, giving Jack unfettered access to the as-yet-unmarked column of his throat. “You’re a good kisser,” Jack murmured into Bitty’s skin before sucking a bruise onto it.

Bitty gasped a little laugh. “I’ve had a lot of practice.”

Jack growled low in his throat. “Trying to make me jealous, are we?” He caught Bitty’s mouth again and plundered it.

“Maybe a little,” Bitty confessed. “But you shouldn’t be.”

“Why not?”

“Because for every kiss,” Bitty nipped at Jack’s lower lip, “I’ve ever given anyone else,” a bite to his chin, “I’ve been imagining it was you.” He licked up Jack’s jaw to his earlobe again.

“God that’s hot,” Jack gasped. “Baby, you’re so hot.” They kissed again, messy and wet. “What’s your name?”

Bitty giggled again. “My friends call me Bitty. You can probably guess why.”

Jack lifted an eyebrow. “Bet you’re not where it counts.”

Bitty shot him a wicked grin. “I’ve had no complaints. Wanna see?”

_ “Crisse, _ yes.”

Bitty climbed off him, put both hands to the hem of the jersey, and slowly stripped it off, revealing miles of pink, toned skin that Jack wanted to litter with marks. “You too,” he said, tossing the crumpled fabric to the other end of the sofa. Jack scrambled out of his own shirt and yanked his sweatpants and boxers down, kicking them away somewhere. Bitty waited until Jack was completely naked and settled back into his seat before his hands went to the hem of his shorts.

“Quit teasing,” Jack said, when Bitty slowly, slowly inched the button through the hole.

“Impatient,” Bitty said with a wink. He slid the zipper of the shorts down and let the garment drop to the floor. There was not a stitch of underwear in sight.

_ “Tabernak, _ you’re gorgeous,” Jack breathed, leaning forward and reaching out. Bitty moved into his grip and Jack licked him from navel to sternum. Bitty buried his hands in Jack’s hair. “I could feast on you for days,” Jack said against one of Bitty’s pecs, and then moved his mouth to one nipple and sucked hard.

Bitty cried out, fingers tightening against Jack’s scalp. “Your mouth feels so good, darling,” he crooned. He pulled Jack back by the hair. “Can I blow you?” he asked. “It’s just, I’ve always wanted to blow  _ Jack Zimmermann, _ and here he is spread out in front of me like a Thanksgiving roast.”

“Anything you want, baby,” Jack said. It was true, even outside the play; there was nothing he wouldn’t give his Bittle, nothing he wouldn’t do or say. He was putty in Bitty’s hands.

Bitty bent down and gave him a searing kiss, and then pushed him back against the sofa again before kneeling. “God, your body is even better than I’d imagined,” he said, reaching out to stroke his hands along Jack’s chest and stomach. “That training plan they have you on really works, doesn’t it?”

“It has its benefits.”

“I’ll say.” Bitty leaned forward and pressed a kiss just under Jack’s belly button, making his cock give a noticeable twitch. Bitty laughed. “Don’t worry, sugar, I’ll get to you in a second,” he said. “Just taking my time with a masterpiece.”

“Don’t take too much time,” Jack said. Bitty’s shoulders were warm under his hands. “I’m a man, not a machine.”

“Oh, sweetheart, I’m not in any danger of forgetting  _ that _ anytime soon.” Bitty winked and wrapped his fingers around Jack’s cock, drawing a cry from him. “Not with a piece like this.”

“You like it?” Jack managed, as Bitty’s fingers began to stroke.

“My mouth’s watering.”

“Can think of something for you to do about that,” Jack said. Bitty laughed, a genuine, surprised sound, and then Jack’s cock was slipping between the tight ring of his lips and Bitty’s tongue was pressing against the head. “Oh  _ crisse, _ oh God, yes yes yes,” Jack chanted as Bitty sucked him down. “Yes, baby, that’s it, just like that.”

Bitty swallowed around him and then pulled off for a moment. “You can pull my hair if you want to,” he said, his voice already a little hoarse. “I like that.” Then he was back in place, cheeks hollowing around Jack’s achingly hard cock. Jack pushed a hand into his thick blond hair and tugged; Bitty moaned and took Jack a little deeper.

Bitty worked him hard, bobbing his head and twisting his tongue and generally driving Jack wild. A flash of inspiration hit Jack, and he said, “You suck my cock so well, you must have done it a thousand times.” Bitty’s eyes met his, warm and approving, and Jack went on, “That’s it, isn’t it?” All those people you’ve kissed, you’ve dropped to your knees for them too, choked yourself on their cocks, and all the while you were wishing it was mine.” Bitty moaned, loud and sharp, and somehow went even faster on Jack’s cock. He let a flash of teeth out, a move guaranteed to shoot Jack fifty yards closer to the finish line, and Jack groaned, words filling his mouth the way they never did during sex. “Is it as good as you hoped, baby? Could any of those other people, any of those other cocks feel as good in your mouth as mine does?”

Bitty whined, and Jack gave a sharp yank on his hair. “You’re gonna make me come, baby,” Jack managed between pants. “Your sweet mouth’s got me so close and I’m gonna come down your throat and kiss it off your tongue, how would you like that? God, I’m right there, baby, make me finish.” Bitty swallowed frantically, hard and fast, and Jack was gone, shouting and pulling at Bitty’s hair as he emptied into Bitty’s contracting throat.

Bitty kept licking at him as he came down and caught his breath. Come was trickling from his lips, but he seemed unwilling to spare his tongue from its task for long enough to clean it up. Finally Jack used the hand in his hair to pull him back and up. “Come on, leave it be and come up and see me.”

“But I  _ like _ it,” Bitty whined; nonetheless, he let Jack maneuver him into his lap again. “How did I do?” he asked, looking at Jack through his eyelashes. “Did I do okay?”

“You did perfect, baby,” Jack said honestly. “Best I’ve ever had.”

Bitty’s eyes shone. “Really?”

“Really.” Jack stroked down Bitty’s side. “Think you deserve a reward, after a performance like that. What do you want?”

Bitty bit his lip and put a hand to Jack’s chest. “Anything I want?”

“Anything you want,” Jack promised. “Now tell me how to make you feel good.”

“I don’t want you to do anything,” Bitty said. “I want you to sit right there and let me make a mess of this perfect, gorgeous chest.”

“You sure? Don’t want me to touch you?”

Bitty shook his head. “No, I want to do it. Getting to work myself up and splatter all over your body is pretty much the only part of this dream that ain’t come true yet.”

Jack laughed, ruffling a hand through his hair. “Go on then. Bet you’re stunning when you come, I want to see it.”

Bitty kissed him, a thick, dirty tangling of tongues, and then took himself in hand and started to stroke. “Could you talk to me again?” he whispered, pressing his forehead to Jack’s. “That was really hot.”

“Sure thing, baby.” Jack put his hands on Bitty’s hips and watched the twisting rough play of Bitty’s hand over his red, leaking cock. “I’ve been trying to think of what the most gorgeous part of you is,” he said, and Bitty’s eyes fluttered closed. “At first I thought it was your eyes, all big and dark and mysterious. And then I thought it was your neck, creamy and begging for my teeth. And then you took your shirt off and I thought, no, it has to be your chest, firm and cut and dusted with hair and those pink, delicious nipples of yours.” Bitty whimpered, his fingers clenching on Jack’s shoulder. “But watching you like this now, I think it’s your hands,” Jack went on, petting Bitty’s hip. “I can tell you work with them, all your movements are controlled and quick. Your fingers are calloused, but your palms are smooth, and I bet the combination feels great on a hard cock, like yours is. I wouldn’t mind feeling it on mine sometime, once I can get it up again.” He paused, dry-mouthed at the sight of Bitty jerking himself off, as he always was

“Don’t stop,” Bitty whispered, his hand stripping faster and faster at his cock.

“Close, baby?” Bitty nodded with another whimper. “Yeah, I can tell,” Jack said. “Your cock’s leaking so much, all over those pretty, strong fingers of yours. I can tell you’re so near the end, you just want to give it all to me, spray all over my chest and get me filthy. Is that what you want, baby?”

“Yes,” Bitty gasped brokenly, “yes, yes, that’s what I want, I want to make you  _ filthy.” _

“Then do it. Come for me, darling, come all over me.” Bitty cried out, his hand stuttering in its rhythm, and hot droplets of come hit Jack’s chest and stomach. “That’s it,” Jack said, “that’s it, give it all to me, baby, leave nothing out.” Another load hit Jack’s stomach. “You did it. Open your eyes, baby, and see how dirty you made me.”

Gasping for breath, Bitty opened his eyes and let out a punched-out sound at the sight of Jack’s chest, shining and dripping with his come. Bitty lifted a hand and let his wet fingers trail through the mess, drawing shapes and swirling around Jack’s nipple. When he let his hand fall back into their laps, Jack picked it up and sucked Bitty’s fingers into his mouth, laving over them with his tongue. He let the now-clean fingers slip from his lips and Bitty seized him in a fierce kiss; not the tongue-filled, wet makeouts of his puck bunny persona, but his real kiss, hot and loving. “You’re incredible,” he whispered against Jack’s mouth.

“Me?” Jack laughed. “This was all your idea, Bits.”

Bitty grinned. “I knew you’d play along, but I didn’t know you’d do  _ that. _ Holy hell, sugar, that was amazing.”

“Not sure where it all came from,” Jack confessed, “but I meant it. The last stuff, anyway, about your hands. I love your hands.”

“Good to know.” Bitty winked and leaned back. “Come on, sweetpea, let’s get you cleaned up.”

“And this place cleaned up,” Jack said, looking around at all the trash still strewn about their apartment.

“I’ll take care of that, you shower.” Bitty tugged Jack up and pushed him lightly towards the door to the bedroom. “Shoo.”

“Love you, Bits.”

“Love you too, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Tumblr](http://thewalrus-said.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](http://twitter.com/thewalrus_said)!


End file.
